Computer systems that are connected to a network such as the Internet can be subjected to a variety of threats and attacks. The threats and attacks can impact the integrity and reliability of computer programs and data on the computer systems. The threats and attacks can also affect an operational performance of the computer systems.
Security systems can be used to attempt to identify and thwart the threats and attacks on the computer systems. The security systems can include components such as firewalls and intrusion protection systems.